The Friend Zone
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Finn is a new transfer student and right away Rachel catches his eye. When he realizes the way to her heart is a friendship first,   but will he be suck in the friend zone for good?
1. Chapter 1

The Friend Zone

summary- Finn is a new transfer student and right away Rachel catches his eye. When he realizes the way to her heart is a friendship first, but will he be suck in the friend zone for good? Rachel is best friends with Quinn and they are both popular and Cheerios, Quinn is dating Puck in this story.

Chapter 1.

"Over to your right." Rachel told the team, her and Quinn were leading stretches again because their coach Sue refuses to show up on time. Quinn and Rachel didn't mind because it gave them a chance to catch up on the latest gossip.

"I heard Dave's throwing this huge party since his parents are going out of town, you going to go?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Maybe I don't know though." Rachel said unsure.

"Why not?" Quinn whined.

"Because Dave always ask me out." Rachel said causing Quinn to laugh.

"Is it so hard to believe that I guy is head over heels for you?" Quinn asked her.

"Dave only wants one thing." Rachel said honestly. "Switch sides."

"Hey who's that?" Quinn asked. Rachel turned around to see a very tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes talking to Puck. He looked over and saw them staring and smiled, quickly Quinn and Rachel turned and started laughing.

"Let's go over the new dance." Rachel said, the team nodded and went into the dance's formation. Quinn and Rachel's went in the front and center and started in the beginning pose. "Ah 5,6,7,8."

"Finn right?" Puck asked taking Finn away from watching the Cheerios.

"Yeah hi, thanks for offering to show me around." Finn said.

"No problem, I'm Puck." Puck responded.

"Puckerman." The two boys turned to see an overweight short man with a tight red football shirt. He had a a new shinny whistle and a pair of black pants, he was standing with his arms crossed obviously annoyed.

"Yes coach?" Puck said rolling his eyes. The whole team saw coach Tanaka as a joke because he had no clue how football was played and gave them ridiculous plays resulting them to always lose.

"Is this the new guy, you better be showing him around." The coach said seriously.

"I am. Uh Finn this is coach Tanaka." He said causally.

"Hi sir." Finn said shaking his new coach's hand.

"Nice to have you on the team, now go look around your new school." The coach demanded.

"He is such a joke." Puck told Finn once the coach had his back turned. "And over here we have the very talent Cheerios." Puck said wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist.

"Hi." Quinn purred giving him a small kiss.

"Cheerios this is Finn, Finn Cheerios." Puck said laughing.

"Hello." Finn said giving a wave. He looked eyes with Rachel and felt his heart speeding up.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel said smiling.

"Hi." Finn said awkwardly.

"On with the tour." Puck said. "See you two tonight?" He said looking over at Rachel and Quinn.

"Yes you will." Quinn said nudging Rachel. "Finn you should go too."

"Go?" He asked confused.

"Dave's party, Puck bring him." She said giving him a stare that she was suggesting something.

"Okay okay." He said giving Quinn one more light kiss. "Let's go." He told Finn.

"Bye everyone." Finn waved. All the Cheerios waved back, looked like McKinley High got a new hot single football payer.

"So here is the library." Puck showed him once the got up the stairs.

"Is that Rachel girl single." Finn asked not being able to think about anything else since he saw her.

"Yes, but you're not her type." Puck said patting him on the back.

"What's her type?" Finn asked.

"Let's just say she is very _selective_." Puck said continue to walk. "Here is the cafe."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked he wanted to know more about Rachel.

"It's where people eat food, but most usually go off campus." Puck explained.

"I mean about Rachel." Finn said laughing.

"She is like more into friendship first and then relationships." Puck explained.

"So-" Finn started.

"Dude, just talk to her tonight." Puck said laughing.

"Fine, so what position do you play?" Finn asked trying to change the subject, but he kept thinking about Rachel.

"Quarterback." Puck responded. "You?"

"Same, but I can do linebacker too." Finn explained.

"Puckerman." Dave yelled.

"Hey so your party tonight is going to be huge." Puck said. "This is Finn."

"Hi, Dave is it?" Finn asked.

"Hey, new guy on football right?" Dave asked.

"Yeah that's me." Finn responded.

"So you should come tonight, meet your new teammates." Dave said to Finn.

"Yeah sure." Finn nodded.

"Puck is she going?" Dave asked.

"Yes, but leave her alone." Puck sighed.

"Rachel will have to say yes eventually." Finn felt his heart quicken by hearing Rachel's name, he was confused did Dave like her too?

"Tonight, see you later." Dave said walking away.

"He likes her too." Puck informed.

"Don't worry I got a plan." Finn said smiling.

A.N: New story! Should I continue? Let me know! (:


	2. Chapter 2

The Friend Zone

summary- Finn is a new transfer student and right away Rachel catches his eye. When he realizes the way to her heart is a friendship first, but will he be suck in the friend zone for good? Rachel is best friends with Quinn and they are both popular and Cheerios, Quinn is dating Puck in this story.

Chapter 2.

"Rachel please!" Quinn pleaded.

"Quinn." Rachel said crossing arms.

"Raaaa-chel!" Quinn whined.

"Fine!" Rachel said finally giving in. Quinn had been bugging her all day to go to Dave's party.

"Yay!" Quinn squealed giving her best friend a huge hug. Rachel hugged her back she couldn't believe she agreed to go tonight, but never deny Quinn's persuading abilities. Rachel remembered when she first met Quinn in first grade, Quinn had persuaded the little boy to give them his crayons. "Rachel dear we must look amazing tonight so shopping now!" Quinn said as the walked to Rachel's Lexus.

"I'm sure I could pull off something I already own." Rachel said unlocking the car and throwing her bags in the back.

"This is so not a _preowned_ party, plus I'm making you go." Quinn said adding dramatic effect on the preowned part. Quinn was the kind of girl who loved to party and let loose which Rachel was the complete opposite. She liked the occasionally party but mostly she liked staying in and relaxing. Surprisingly Quinn and Rachel got along perfectly even though they were complete opposites.

"Fine, but I'm not happy." Rachel said pouting.

"Love you too Ray." Quinn said blowing Rachel a kiss.

...

"Pass it Puckerman." Coach Tanaka yelled. Puck rolled his eyes there was absolutely no reason for him to pass, he turned and saw Finn was open and threw it to him. Finn caught it and ran quickly to the end zone. "Nice Hudson." Coach Tanaka commented.

"Good job dude." Puck added when Finn ran back.

"Thanks." Finn said getting some water. Finn was exhausted after having a full day of condition and practice games. He was happy it was Friday and he sleep the rest of the weekend, but first he had Dave's party.

"Ready for tonight?" Puck asked Finn, they actually had a lot in common and Puck gave Finn props for actually knowing how to play football.

"Yeah, I actually can't wait it should be a nice way to start the weekend." Finn said not meaning it completely. Finn liked staying home watching old movies, or going somewhere quiet.

"Dave throws huge blow outs, shame it's last party till summer lets out though." Puck responded reminded them school was starting next week.

"Yeah I'm kinda excited though." Finn said shrugging.

"Bring it in." Coach Tanaka said blowing his whistle. "Alright good job today, I was thinking about having an extra practice tonight back I'll give you today off. See you all here at eight am tomorrow." The coach said ignoring the team's groans. So much for Finn catching up on his sleep.

...

"What about this one?" Quinn said holding up a bright pink tube dress, she had shown Rachel many dresses and each one Rachel would politely decline.

"I don't know Q." Rachel said shrugging. Quinn kept picking dress Rachel knew she'd never be able to pull off. Rachel scanned the racks trying to find something cute but not slutty, obviously having a hard time.

"Stop, that." Quinn said grabbing a cute strapless black dress, it would show up Rachel's super long legs and cut right above her knee. It was tightly fitted so it would show off every curve, but still give the sense of modesty.

"It's cute, I guess I could try it on." Rachel said smiling.

"Go." Quinn shooed her smiling. Quinn had already tried on four dresses deciding on a cute red strapless that was a little shorter than Rachel's. Quinn looked at her phone it was around five thirty which means football just got out, she smiled before calling Puck.

"Hey sexy." Puck purred into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous." She said playing along. "How was football?"

"Awful coach made a mandatory practice tomorrow morning." Puck groaned on the phone.

"Looks like I'll have to make tonight extra fun for you." Quinn said laughing.

"No argument from me." He said slyly.

"Rachel your getting it, it looks amazing on you." Quinn said to Rachel. "Listen babe I got to go love you." Quinn said to Puck.

"Love you too." Puck said before they both hung up.

"I don't know it shows off a lot Q." Rachel said unsure.

"Oh my god; no you not getting out of buying that." Quinn said dramatically.

"Fine." Rachel said hugging her friend.

"I need to make a call darling." Quinn yelled as Rachel walked back into the dressing room. Quinn quickly dialed her fashion forward friend. "Hi Kurt I need a favor."

...

"So what time do the parties here end?" Finn asked, Puck offered to get food first and then drive them to the party.

"Depends if the cops roll it." Puck said laughing.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Not always." Puck said remembering his first high school party and how he freaked about the cops rolling it. He was terrified at first quickly realizing all they do is give everyone warnings.

"Well this is Ohio." Finn said laughing.

"Damn strict." Puck said laughing along with Finn's joke.

"Hudson, Puckerman." Dave's voice yelled behind them.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the party?" Puck asked.

"Probably, but I still have an hour before it starts. Want to help me set up?" Dave asked them both. Finn didn't have a big problem with Dave; but something really bugged him it was probably the fact that he liked Rachel and that he was sure she'd date him.

"Hudson?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure why not." Finn said giving in.

"Great, three burgers to go then." Dave said smirking.

...

Rachel was over at Quinn's looking at her massive shoe collection, while Quinn got as she put the essentials. Quinn grabbed her huge makeup purse and her hair straightener and curling iron. She plugged both in and started separating all the makeup. She loved weekend were she was allowed to let loose and not have to wear her stupid uniform all day.

"Blank pumps?" Rachel said realizing the had a little less than an hour till the party started.

"Yes, so I've been meaning to ask you what do you think of the new guy?" Quinn asked causally raising an eyebrow.

"He seems nice, why?" Rachel asked, trying to ignore the fact thinking about him made her blush a little.

"He is going to go fast, we all know Santana's ways." Quinn said with a twinge of anger. Last year Santana had tried to get Puck to sleep with her even though she knew he was with her. "Slut." Quinn said flipping her hair.

"Here." Rachel said handing Quinn her necklace. Quinn smiled before unclasping her necklace and handed it to Rachel. It was a tradition they started in middle school switching necklaces for luck. Both girls clasped the necklaces on and smiled both glad they had each other. The doorbell rang and Rachel to go and answer it, running downstairs.

"Kurt." Rachel said hugging him.

"Darling, I'm here to do your makeup." Kurt said giving her a huge smile. Rachel and Kurt had gotten close after Rachel begged to make the football players to stop harassing Kurt. Dave had convinced the rest of the team with Puck's help, and the bulling stopped.

"Quinn called you." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"For good reason, I'm a genius with makeup. Now come on." He said dragging her up the stairs. Rachel walked into Quinn's room to see she was already dressed and working on her hair.

"Here." Quinn said lightly throwing Rachel her dress.

"Be right back." Rachel said grabbing the shoes, she turned to see Kurt grabbing the straightener and demanding Quinn let him do her hair. Rachel laughed at her two friends auguring over something so small.

"Beautiful." Quinn said as Rachel walked back into the room, Rachel just rolled her eyes and sat where Kurt directed her. Quinn had her hair straight with a braid on the side clipped back; it was signature hairstyle always trying to add it with any outfit. She had added a simple red lipstick and very light eyewear so the lips would pop out more Rachel figured.

"So can we start?" Kurt asked playing with rachel's hair.

"Do your magic." Rachel said smiling.

a.n: reviews? that be amazing! sorry for the late update but I'm 16 and school started so it's is so time consuming. :(


	3. Chapter 3

The Friend Zone

summary- Finn is a new transfer student and right away Rachel catches his eye. When he realizes the way to her heart is a friendship first, but will he be suck in the friend zone for good? Rachel is best friends with Quinn and they are both popular and Cheerios, Quinn is dating Puck in this story.

Chapter 3.

"Where you want this keg?" Two tall guys were carrying a heavy tin can, probably filled with alcohol, Dave had the music already up and people were trickling in.

"Anywhere, around there." He said pointing to the living room. Finn and Puck helped move most of the furniture and with the hiding the valuables so party goers won't find them. Finn kept wondering how a party most of the school was bond to know about wouldn't be caught by Dave's parents.

"What time does this officially start?" Puck asked looking outside which had turned pitch black.

"Karofsky!" A group of football players walked in pumped up and ready to party. Finn recognized a few of them. Within seconds the house was completely packed with little room to even breathe. Puck was right these parties got completely insane, Finn thought to himself.

"Having fun?" Puck yelled over the music to Finn. Finn nodded but really he couldn't wait till the he got to see Rachel. He kept looking over at the door hopping she walked in, he didn't know what was wrong with him he just met her. A few girls waved, or smiled some of the bolder ones even said hi to Finn.

"Here" Dave handed Finn and Puck red cups; Dave took a long sip of the ice cold drink and let out a long sigh.

"Hi." Finn turned to see Rachel smiling at him. Finn smiled back and took a second to take in how pretty she looked. Quinn walked over to Puck and gave him a light kiss and whispered something in his ear making him smile.

"Rachel!" Dave said grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug. She tried to make it a quick hug but Dave kept the hug longer and refused to let go. She patted his back once hoping he'd get the hint.

"Okay." She said sighing; finally Dave let go and Rachel backed away and saw Quinn laughing into Puck's shoulder. Puck seemed like the school's badass but when he was with Quinn he was a total sweetheart and Rachel smiled happy for her best friend.

"Let me get you a drink." Dave told Rachel.

"Hey." Finn said whispering in Rachel's ear, she felt herself form a big smile. She turned to faced him and was about to start a conversation when Santana interrupted her.

"Hey Stud." Santana said biting her lip and made Finn face her by pulling his belt loop. Finn looked at her and felt awkward at the girl who was obviously throwing herself at him. He gave her a small smile, and turned a little to look over his shoulder to see Rachel had disappeared. "I'm Santana, it's the name you'll be saying over and over tonight."

"Uh. Listen I need uh air." Finn said awkwardly. He walked away looking behind him once and seeing a confused Santana. He saw people everywhere and needed to just get away, he saw Puck and Quinn making there way upstairs. He saw a door that led the the backyard and went straight for it. He saw it was empty expect for Rachel dangling on the swing.

"Hi." Finn said taking the swing next to hers.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" She asked him coy.

"Shouldn't you?" He replied smiling.

"Probably, I'd much rather be at home relaxing." She said taking her heels off and touching her swollen feet to the cold grass.

"Actually me too." He said honestly. "I'd much rather be in bed watching a movie, i was told me not attending was not an option."

"I know exactly what you mean, Quinn drags me to every party and I'm excepted to smile. I mean Quinn's my best friend but she has Puck, which is great but then I'm stuck with Dave." She didn't know why but she felt safe talking to Finn.

"You don't like him?" He asked waiting with anticipation.

"It's just, he wants me because he can't have me. I want a guy who is my best friend, a guy a can tell anything and that's not Dave." She grabbed her arms feeling colder, and wishing she brought a jacket.

"Here" Finn handed her his jacket, she smiled and gratefully accepted it. Sliding it on it went to her knees, she smiled and his cologne fumed her.

"Thank you, so how's football going?" She began lightly swinging.

"Good-" He was interrupted by Dave coming out saying calling for Rachel, he was obviously buzzed.

"There you are!" He slung his arm over Rachel's small shoulder. She gave Finn an uneasy look.

"Hi Dave." She tried to get out of his grasp only to have him tighten it even more. "Uh, Dave I actually need to get home, thank you for inviting me. I'll see you in school on Monday." She soon realized Quinn was her ride and she was off busy with Puck, she bit her lip.

"Yeah and I told her I'd take her home, I'll see you in practice tomorrow." Finn said grabbing Rachel's small frame under his arm. "You ready?" He asked smiling.

"Yes thank you Finn." She smiled grateful. "Goodbye Dave." They walked over to the gate leaving a confused drunk Dave. "Thank you." She whispered when they were in the clear.

"Yeah I saw the look, this is mine." He had a small blue car, that she find charming. He opened the car door for her and she smiled before getting in.

"Thanks for the ride, Quinn is...busy." She said buckling her seat belt.

"Yeah no I get it, it's no problem." He turned the radio on and listened to her turn by turn directions. Almost to quickly he thought they were in front of her house, and he felt a little sadden. "Have a good weekend."

"And if you want you should come meet me and Quinn and Puck on Sunday for lunch." Thanks for saving me again." She kissed his cheek before backing out of the car and smiled.

"Yeah sounds good." He said before she got out. She waved goodbye and ran inside forgetting she was wearing his jacket. She loved the fabric and the smell everything she hugged the jacket on her.

Finn got to his house and saw all the boxes and shrugged he saw his bed, the bed he missed so much and face planted into his pillow and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed and saw it was from Puck.

**puck- **_**you must of done something right, Quinn said Rachel wants you to go to lunch with us on Sunday. **_

**finn- **_**i need your help to become Rachel's best friend. don't ask just help. **_

**puck- **_**okay. **_

a.n- Hey i know i know it's been forever ever, but not only was school and finals hell both my dad and cousin were diagnosed with cancer, it's been a lot but here you go (:


End file.
